


No Touching

by RobinsonsWereHere



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Making Out, NSFW, Shules, Smut, and a dirty mouth, as smutty as you can get without explicit sex, juliet loves it, shawn has a rulebreaking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/pseuds/RobinsonsWereHere
Summary: Shawn loves watching his girlfriend be a badass in the interrogation room. It makes him want to do things that would definitely disobey the "no touching" sign on the wall.





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> So, y'know how on the wall of the SBPD interrogation room it says "NO TOUCHING" in big black letters? Well, my useless and filthy brain saw that and gave me this. If you haven't guessed already, this is a very strong M. It's also my first time writing anything close to smut, so let me know what you think!

Juliet leans against the wall, tucking her hair behind her ear and pretending she doesn’t notice her boyfriend oh-so-obviously trying to be the last one in the interrogation room with her. She smiles softly at him, noticing how his eyes have gone dark and his lips have parted as he stares at her.

“Something on your mind, Shawn?” She asks in an innocent tone. 

“Just admiring your… interrogation skills,” Shawn says. “I mean, I wouldn’t have minded being cuffed in that chair when you were grilling him… you get this look in your eyes, and Jules, it sets me on fire.”

Juliet almost laughs at the poorly concealed want in his voice. “You know, Carlton was on him for most of the time. I was only actually interrogating him for maybe half of it.”

“Well, Detective O’Hara,” Shawn counters,beginning to pace towards her, “The other half the time, you were leaning against this wall, just like you are now.” He places a hand on the wall in question, and Juliet knows where this is going, because his voice has grown husky and he’s using her title in that way he _knows_ gets her hot and bothered.

“It’s just a wall, Shawn,” she responds, still trying to tease him despite the fact that she’s breathless and flushed.

“Mmmm, but see, right above your head, in big letters, it says, **no touching**. And you know what I want to do, Jules, when I’m watching you be all badass and sexy in here?” He slides a hand to her hip, untucking her blouse from her skirt to reach skin. “I really, _really_ want to touch.”

It’s around this time that Juliet decides she’s had enough of the banter. She surges up, twining her arms around Shawn’s neck as her lips meet his. She bites at his lower lip, then sucks hard on it, eliciting a groan from the psychic. His hands are roaming under her shirt and over her breasts, undeterred by the fact that the shirt itself hasn’t been unbuttoned, nor has her bra been removed. Juliet gasps as his lips travel to her neck, and then flat-out moans when he bites a little at her pulse point. “Oooh, I like that noise,” Shawn murmurs, meeting her eyes. His pupil are dark with desire.

“Then keep doing that,” Juliet retorts, letting out another moan when he repeats the action. He palms at her breast again, his mouth moving down to her collar bone. She shifts underneath him as he undoes the top button of her shirt. “Shawn,” she warns.

“Yeah, Jules?”

“We can’t do this here.”

“If I had a dollar for every time one of us has said that…”

“Seriously, Shawn, this is literally the worst place in the station for sex. There’s a mirrored window right there.”

“Alright,” he relents. “Let’s at least make out a little more.”

“Fine with me,” Juliet pants, her mouth finding his again. “There’s always time for going further tonight.”

“Damn straight.”

And then Shawn goes back to doing filthy things with his tongue, and Juliet’s mind goes blissfully blank for the remainder of the makeout session. 

Shawn Spencer is one hell of a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
